warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunderpath
A Thunderpath is the Clan term for roads, streets, and highways. They have an extremely acrid smell and a hard, gray surface; monsters use it to travel on. It is dangerous to the cats, as they are sometimes injured or killed by the monsters when they wander or cross on it. Description :Thunderpaths are oily and black paths that monsters usually are on. They are usually hard, gray, and smell acrid or tangy. Its surface is sticky and usually hot. Many cats injure themselves or get killed by the monsters on it, and it is feared by most cats. In the Forest Territories, cats had to cross the Thunderpath in order to get to the Moonstone. ShadowClan cats used a tunnel underneath to get to every Gathering and to attack other clans. The sour tang of Thunderpaths are usually associated with Twolegplace, as they lead between the Twoleg nests. Animals also get killed on the Thunderpath, (e.g. rabbits) and cats make references to them ("flat as a Thunderpath rabbit"). There are some Thunderpaths that are busier than others, such as the well-known Windover Road. Location In the forest :A Thunderpath called "Windover Road" by Twolegs separates ThunderClan and ShadowClan grounds, making up the border between them. It is heavily featured in The Prophecies Begin, many cats getting injured or killed on it (i.e. Snowfur, Whitethroat, and Cinderpelt ). It was later enlarged into a highway, the construction works ultimately destroying the Clans' homes. Though the preparations are seen in the first three books of The New Prophecy, the finished highway is only seen by Graystripe in Warrior's Refuge and by Jaypaw in Eclipse. It is described as being wide as the lake. :Another Thunderpath is "North Allerton Road," west from ShadowClan grounds, separating it from Highstones. It was also enlarged in a freeway and extended, as seen by Graystripe. :West of the territories, there is a tangle of Thunderpaths, which is an intersection of highways. This was where WindClan retreated after being driven out by ShadowClan. It is also where ThunderClan warriors Fireheart and Graystripe went to retrieve WindClan and bring them back to the forest. By the lake :Four Thunderpaths are located by the lake. These include the Small Thunderpath (Littlepine Road), Thunderpath (Harehill Road), Whitchurch Road (unnamed by the Clans), and the old Thunderpath (Quarry Road). The latter was used by trucks carrying stone from the mine that is now ThunderClan's camp. Appearances In the Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :Moth Flight follows a moth onto the Thunderpath, and tries to reach out for the moth. However, seeing a monster on the road and about to hit Moth Flight, Gorse Fur, her father, slams into her to get her out of the way of the monster's impact. Wind Runner is furious with Moth Flight for endangering both their lives, and this causes Moth Flight to leave WindClan temporarily. She then hears a monster on a Thunderpath upon her departure. :When Moth Flight returns to WindClan to announce the establishment of medicine cats, they cross a Thunderpath and a monster nearly crashes into Moth Flight. :Towards the end of the book, Moth Flight helps Wind Runner go past a Thunderpath in order to get to Highstones. Wind Runner barely gets across. Tallstar's Revenge :+When Tallpaw is exploring the territory with his denmates and their mentors, he hears a faint roar and sees the Thunderpath for the first time, and Dawnstripe tells him he’ll learn how to cross it when he goes to Highstones. When he goes to Outlook Rock for the first time, Tallpaw sees the Thunderpath. He watches the older apprentices see things also near the Thunderpath, such as Twolegs and dogs. Later, Tallpaw is on a border patrol and races Stagleap and Ryestalk to the Thunderpath, and Dawnstripe scolds him for getting too close to it. They then mark the border. :Tallpaw and Shrewpaw are listening at Outlook Rock, and Tallpaw hears monsters going across the Thunderpath. As he patrols the border, Tallpaw notices ShadowClan's border scents on the Thunderpath. He decides it is not worth mentioning, but the patrol members realize ShadowClan has crossed the Thunderpath and is attacking the WindClan camp. Later, the greenleaf visitors leave the WindClan camp and near the Thunderpath in the distance. Dawnstripe explains to Tallpaw that the most dangerous part going to the Moonstone is the Thunderpath. They reach it as the black-and-white apprentice watches monsters move by. :Dawnstripe and Hareflight explain to their apprentices to wait for a gap before crossing the Thunderpath. However, Shrewpaw doesn't listen and bolts across the black stone, Hareflight following after the brown tom. Dawnstripe and Tallpaw relax when both mentor and apprentice appear on the other side of the Thunderpath. Tallpaw and Dawnstripe wait for a gap in the Thunderpath to cross. A gap appears, and the two make it across safely. On the return trip the cats cross without problem. :When Palebird delivers her first kit, Talltail remarks that Woollytail looks like he was dropped on the Thunderpath. After Talltail decides to leave WindClan to follow his destiny, he says goodbye to Barkface at the Thunderpath. He waits for a gap before crossing the acrid black stone safely. He tastes the air, but finds only sharp Thunderpath scent. He notes that the Twoleg dens are between the Thunderpath and Highstones. A little later, he reaches another Thunderpath that cuts into ShadowClan territory. :After he crosses, Talltail hides in the grass. He treks on and runs into a small Thunderpath, and follows it. Hail begins to pound the Thunderpath, making the tom run into a copse of pine trees. When ShadowClan warriors attempt to find Talltail, they decide to check the Thunderpath, and leave. This allows Talltail to escape and continue on his quest to find Sparrow. He dives into some bushes next to the Thunderpath. After eating a mouse in Twolegplace, a dog chases him and he runs across a Thunderpath. :After leaving the Twoleg den with Jake, they find a Thunderpath. Talltail describes the Thunderpath, and Jake explains the silver trunks are Thunderpath lights. They then veer away from the Thunderpath. Talltail sees rising stone and notes its similarity with the Thunderpath. He sees more Thunderpath lights traveling with Jake. They later leave the Twolegplace and enter a field near a Thunderpath. Later, Talltail hears a noise that sounds like a Thunderpath, but Jake explains it's a grass-cutter. However, the scent of the black stone grows stronger as Jake realizes the noise is not a grass-cutter. :After they reach the rogues, Talltail, Jake, and Reena go hunting in the field with Thunderpath stench. After Reena stops Talltail from running off a cliff, the black-and-white tom looks down and finds a huge Thunderpath. He then realizes he can use the cliff to kill Sparrow, imagining him falling onto the black stone, being squashed by a monster. Talltail finds Sparrow, and the rogue explains there is prey near the Thunderpath. Talltail hopes to convince Sparrow to take him there. :Jake hears about his friend's plan to push Sparrow onto the Thunderpath, and tries to convince Talltail it isn't worth it. The next morning, Talltail goes hunting with Sparrow, and tells him to hunt near the Thunderpath, as crows would be there as easy prey. However, emotion overcomes him, but he suddenly realizes Sparrow is slipping off the cliff edge, about to plunge onto the Thunderpath below. Talltail notices there is nowhere for Sparrow to hide from the Thunderpath. He falls down and both toms run alongside the black stone. They find a channel next to the Thunderpath where they can hide. :Later, when Talltail and Jake are returning to the Clans, they scent the Thunderpath bordering ThunderClan and ShadowClan. Despite the danger of the roaring stone, they trek alongside it. A while after Talltail returns to WindClan, he hunts near the Thunderpath border. He notices stems are covered in blood, and realizes ShadowClan is stealing prey. He informs Aspenfall, Dawnstripe, and Plumclaw that ShadowClan is using the Thunderpath tunnel to steal prey. The latter Clan suddenly appear, and Talltail notices Plumclaw is being pushed near the Thunderpath. Yellowfang's Secret :On Yellowpaw's tour around ShadowClan territory, she and Deerleap approach the Thunderpath. Yellowpaw, not knowing what the Thunderpath is, reaches out a paw to touch it, causing Deerleap to immediately flick her tail in front of Yellowpaw and order her to keep back. At the same moment, a roaring sound is audible. The shape of a monster appears and roars past them in a few heartbeats. When Yellowpaw mews in relief that the monster had not seen them, Deerleap tells her that they keep to the Thunderpath, and do not bother cats for the most parts. She adds that cats had died trying to cross, and warns Yellowpaw not to think about trying to. Yellowpaw recalls that Brackenfoot had told her about them in the nursery, but she had thought they were a kit's tale. Deerleap tells her that the tales about them were true, but she is unable to explain why Twolegs travel in them. :The monster's scent dies away, and Yellowpaw and Deerleap continue their tour. : Crookedstar's Promise :As Crookedkit runs away from RiverClan camp to go see the Moonstone, he ends up on WindClan territory, where a patrol spots him. He races away, terrified, and finds himself on a Thunderpath where a monster rages towards him. The patrol is gone, and Crookedkit steps off the Thunderpath to let the monster pass. When the monster leaves, he sees that it had killed a rabbit on the Thunderpath, and Crookedkit passes shakily to get to the other side, wondering if he should drag the rabbit with him. He decides not to, and continues on his journey. :When at the farm, Fleck teaches Crookedkit how to stay away from the monsters that don't stick to the Thunderpaths but storm over the grass and mud. On his way back, Crookedkit crosses the same Thunderpath without getting caught. :Crookedjaw finds out in Dark Forest that Snowfur died on the Thunderpath, and when he is back in RiverClan, he blurts out that Snowfur had died on the Thunderpath not so long ago. Oakheart feels sorry for Bluefur, and Crookedjaw says that he agrees, but they do not have to worry, as there are no Thunderpaths on RiverClan territory. Bluestar's Prophecy :When traveling to the Moonstone with Pinestar, Bluefur sees a Thunderpath bordering between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, even able to taste the acid tang. They reach the Thunderpath, and the roar of monsters driving by makes Bluefur's belly turn, and the foul hot wind from the monsters buffets her fur. Pinestar orders her to stay behind, and another monster comes. Bluefur, terrified, jumps back. Soon, Pinestar orders them to cross, and the two race across, Bluefur's paws slipping. A monster hurtles towards them, and they race with terror, crossing it and landing on the other side. :Later, three ShadowClan warriors chase a squirrel across the Thunderpath. Bluefur and Snowfur jump out, attacking them for stealing prey. The three cats try to fight, but once they are defeated, pelt in terror over the Thunderpath. Snowfur chases after them, when a monster slams into her body, killing her. The three ShadowClan warriors peer from their side, gaping in horror. Snowfur's death causes Thistleclaw to get mad at Bluefur, as he thinks she should have never taken a nursing queen to the Thunderpath. Firestar's Quest :At a Gathering, Blackstar says that they have seen more Twolegs in their territory, and that sometimes they even let their monsters leave the Thunderpaths and crash through the woods. Mistyfoot asks if they are chasing his cats, and Blackstar replies that they did not even know they were there, and that they would not be a problem as long as everyone stayed away from them. Tallstar mutters to Firestar that they had to be frightening the prey, and that he definitely would not want any on his territory. :After Thornclaw and Ashfur return from chasing away the badger that killed Willowpelt, Thornclaw tells Firestar that it went off in the direction of the Thunderpath, and he remarks that he hoped a monster killed it. When they return to camp Firestar tells Cloudtail that the badger headed for the Thunderpath, and tells him to take a patrol and follow it, but not to attack it. Later, he explains to the entire Clan what happened, and that the badger had run off towards the Thunderpath. He also mentions sending Cloudtail's patrol to find it. :On the third day of Firestar and Sandstorm's journey, Firestar catches the scent of a Thunderpath on the wind. Sandstorm says they'll have to cross it and that it was possible there would not be many monsters on it at the moment. When they round a bend they see the Thunderpath, which goes over a river. Sandstorm says that since it goes over the river they would be safe underneath. Firestar gets an uneasy feeling as they approach the Thunderpath, and they both freeze as a monster picks them out in its glare and then rushes on. They run under the Thunderpath, and when another monster passes over them they flee until they can no longer hear the sounds of monsters. :Firestar and Sandstorm skirt along a large Twoleg nest that is swarming with Twolegs, and in the space Firestar expects to find a garden, but they find a large black area made with the same stuff as the Thunderpath with several monsters on it. As they watch, one of the monsters breaks into a roar and starts onto a small Thunderpath. Sandstorm and Firestar creep to the edge of the Thunderpath and watch as another monster passes them and turns onto the black area. When the Thunderpath is quiet, they make a run across it, and at the same time a monster springs to life. They watch from the bushes as the monster stops and then continues away from them. :After Sandstorm is swept away by a flood, Firestar returns to the large Twoleg nest. He sneaks around to the back, hoping to cross the Thunderpath again, but finds that it is underwater. He picks his way towards it in the mud, until he finally reaches it. There are no monsters running along it, and Firestar follows it in hopes of tracing the flood back to the river. :As Firestar looks around several Twoleg nests for Sandstorm, he finds a small passageway that opens up into a tangle of Twoleg nests connected by a small Thunderpath. : SkyClan's Destiny : Tigerheart's Shadow : In the ''Dawn of the Clans arc ''The Sun Trail :A group of cats from the Tribe of Rushing Water encounter a Thunderpath after scenting its sharp odor and hearing a rumbling sound. They cross it safely due, and travel along it to find a Twolegplace in which they may stay temporarily. :The following day, the cats are fleeing across the Thunderpath. As Shaded Moss crosses, a monster hits him and kills him. His body is retrieved by Tall Shadow and buried in the dirt on the other side. :The group soon discovers another Thunderpath, which evokes the memory of Shaded Moss's recent death. However, they manage to cross it without any fatalities this time, though Jagged Peak comes close to being killed. :Gray Wing later creeps along the Thunderpath in search of Bumble's nest. He enters the Twolegplace with Storm's help. The First Battle : In ''The Prophecies Begin arc ''Into the Wild :When Firepaw is given a tour of the territory by Lionheart and Tigerclaw, he sees the Thunderpath between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. Later, Firepaw sees an unidentfied ShadowClan cat on the ShadowClan side of the Thunderpath. :When Bluestar decides to go to speak with StarClan, she, Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw, Graypaw, and Firepaw have to cross it to get to the Moonstone. :The cats would later have to cross the Thunderpath to bring back Frostfur's stolen kits. Fire and Ice'' :When Graystripe and Fireheart go to rescue WindClan, they find the Clan sheltering in a tunnel beneath a Thunderpath, and they need to cross a few Thunderpaths to return to their territory. :When ThunderClan is flooded, to get to the Gathering they had to walk on the Thunderpath and cross a bit of ShadowClan territory which Nightstar is not happy about. :Fireheart's apprentice Cinderpaw was hit by a monster on the Thunderpath and her leg was severely damaged, ending her warrior apprenticeship. Since Tigerclaw had called for Bluestar to come, Fireheart suspects it was a trap for Bluestar, which later proved true. Rising Storm :When Fireheart escorts Whitethroat and Littlecloud home to ShadowClan, he discovers a tunnel under the Thunderpath which will make it easy to get to Gatherings. Later Fireheart sees Runningwind's dead body by the Thunderpath and he thinks Whitethroat killed him. Fireheart chases Whitethroat, who gets hit by a monster and dies. Fireheart soon finds out that Tigerclaw killed Runningwind. In The New Prophecy arc Midnight :When the six questing cats go on their journey to find a new home they cross many Thunderpaths. Back at the forest, Ravenpaw comes to ThunderClan warning them of Twoleg activity (they are building a new Thunderpath), but Firestar sends him away saying there is no danger. Dawn :By the time the six cats get back from their quest, there is hardly any prey in the forest as the workfolk scared them away. A ThunderClan apprentice, Shrewpaw is killed by a monster while chasing a pheasant. When the Clans leave to find a new home, they cross many Thunderpaths. ''Twilight :When Leafpool and Crowfeather are running away, they cross a huge Thunderpath. In the ''Power of Three arc ''Outcast :When the cats journeying to the mountains reach the ridge that overlooks the lake, he can see flat green stretches like grass at the horseplace, which is sliced through by Thunderpath and dotted with Twoleg nests. Lionpaw is excited, and thinks that the biggest Thunderpath looks only as thin as a strand of bramble. Sunrise :When the cats looking for Sol are leaving the territories to go to the sun-drown-place looking for him, they need to cross a Thunderpath. The younger warriors, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Hazeltail, and Birchfall accidentally run out onto the Thunderpath without looking and come close to being injured. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :Alderpaw and his companions cross a Thunderpath when they start their journey. Then, after Sandstorm dies and visits Alderpaw's dreams, they cross a seemingly huge Thunderpath. :When Needlepaw and Alderpaw return to the lake, the have to cross the same Thunderpath as when started. Shattered Sky :When Twigpaw is escaping from some dogs, she is trapped between them and a Thunderpath. She climbs the tree in order to escape the dogs, and climbs out on a branch that juts over the Thunderpath. However, as she makes her way back on the the sturdier branches, she begins to slip and she falls, her scream cut off as all the breath is knocked out of her from impact. The gray she-cat looks up just in time to see a monster, with Twolegs inside looking terrified. The last thought she thinks is about the Twolegs, and then her world disappears into darkness. :When Dovewing, Tigerheart, and Molewhisker come back from their search for Twigpaw, Dovewing suspects that Twigpaw is most likely dead, as they spotted her blood and fur near the Thunderpath. ''Darkest Night :Two sunrises after Violetpaw left SkyClan with a few others in search of remaining SkyClan cats, they come across another Thunderpath. It is noted that this Thunderpath smells stronger, and is wider than the many they've crossed before. While crossing the Thunderpath, Violetpaw freezes in the middle, causing a small green monster to lose control. It crashes into another larger monster, and the terrified Violetpaw stared at them. Hawkwing then drags her off the Thunderpath. : In the Graystripe's Adventure arc Warrior's Refuge :Graystripe and Millie must cross a large Thunderpath, and Millie becomes scared, but crosses eventually. Warrior's Return :Graystripe and Millie cross several Thunderpaths on their quest to find the Clans' new home. Graystripe, while arguing with Millie, is hit by a monster, and is wounded. They stay at Mac's Truckstop while he heals, then they ride on a monster to sun-drown-place. Trivia *The Clan cats will never really understand what monsters and Thunderpaths really are.Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 1 See also *Twoleg *Monster References and citations nl:Donderpadde:Donnerwegru:Гремящая Тропаfr:Chemin du Tonnerrepl:Droga Grzmotu Category: Locations